To Tickle an Uncle
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Tickle fic: So what happens when Uncle Max gets mad at a little meerkat kit knocking down his tunnel and Timon decides to cheer him up by tickling him? A while lot of fun, that's for sure! Dedicated to Brainyxbat.


**So what happens when Uncle Max gets mad at a little meerkat kit knocking down his tunnel and Timon decides to cheer him up by tickling him? A whole lot of fun, that's for sure!** **I'd like to give credit to Brainyxbat for giving me the idea for this story. I dedicate this story to you, thanks for giving me the idea!**

 **I own nothing, the Lion King and all its content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"What the!? Darn it," an older meerkat yelled as he surveyed the sight in front of him. His voice echoed across the tunnels connecting to his.

Uncle Max, for that was his name, had been placed on tunnel duty for the day and he gad been unfortunately placed with a part of ground that was extremely hard to work with, it kept collapsing down on itself. He had finally kept it up by placing multiple support beams around the sides, he was very proud of it.

The unfortunately, a worker had left a little meerkat kit crawling around the place and the kit had tapped one of the main support beams at the start of the tunnel, making it tilt and cause the entire thing to fall down, sending the tunnel to the ground, well underground.

A worker had run it and taken away the kit before they got into any more trouble, leaving Uncle Max there to yell, rant and kick dirt and stones everywhere as he vented.

Meanwhile, another meerkat had heard Uncle Max's fit and decided it was about time he lost some of his stress. And she knew one way and one meerkat just perfect for the job.

* * *

"Are you nuts," a younger tan meerkat with slightly spiked red hair questioned. His mother, addressed simply as Ma by everyone else in the colony, though she was actually his mother, had come directly to him and had explained this plan she had to get his Uncle Max feeling less stressed about today. Unfortunately for her, her son Timon had other plans.

"No Timmy. And c'mon, he's your uncle, you need to spend more time with him," Ma protested. She and him had stepped outside the tunnels and into the tall grass where they would be safe to talk without any fear of predators.

"Yeah, but-," Timon started, but paused for a second. He leaned in and said, "He doesn't like me very much".

"What? No. Timmy he loves you very much, you've just haven't spent enough time with him to see it. Now c'mon, do it for him, or if not for him, do it for me at least," Ma replied. Timon sighed and looked into her eyes. She was giving one of her mother asking nicely looks. How could he say no to that.

He sighed. "Fine Ma, but only just for you." He crossed his arms and blushed as she suddenly put on one of her sweet smiles and hugged him by wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders.

"Oh thank you Timmy. I can't tell you how much this means to me. Your father would be proud," she said, holding him tighter. Timon blushed and felt his cheeks heat.

"Yeah well, I love you Ma. I'll do this for Uncle Max if it makes you happy," he replied. He then added just under his breath, "Just hope Uncle Max is happy after this too."

* * *

Timon went around searching for Uncle Max, asking around and searching till he finally found him sitting on a rock outside the tunnels with his arms crossed and a sour expression on his face.

Giving himself a few seconds of mental preparation, Timon walked casually over to the rock he was on and towards his side.

"Uh, hey Uncle Max. How's your day been," he asked, hoping this way might be best get him on the road to recovery. Max just snorted and turned his body away from him. Timon decided to use another approach.

"Yeah, so Ma told me what happened with you and work today, so she thought that I could come and cheer you up," he admitted. finally Max did something besides snorting.

"Huh, now is that right? Well Timon, there ain't anything you can say or do that can cheer me up right now, no nothing or no anything," he replied, turning his nose up higher in the air. Timon took offense to that and was about to reply haughtily, but then remembered his Ma's instructions so he swallowed his pride and decided to do what she had asked him to do.

"Well Uncle Max, I didn't want to do this to you, but you leave me no choice," Timon said. He cracked his knuckles and then quickly jabbed them into his uncle's armpits, completely, catching him off-guard.

"What the-," Uncle Max said for the second time that day, but never finished as he toppled to the ground with his nephew pinning him down by the shoulder blades.

"Sorry Uncle Max, but a asked me to do it and I cannot say no to her. Now I just have one question for you, are you ticklish," Timon asked. Max immediately froze, he was ticklish, but there was no way he was going to let Timon find that out.

"No," he said.

"Wrong answer," Timon said and he immediately started tickling his shoulders. Max tried his hardest to muffle his laughter but as it continued it became harder and harder to hold them in. Finally a few managed to get through his hands covering his mouth.

"Oh did I hear some giggles from you, Uncle Max," Timon playfully asked. Uncle Max gave his best glare through his paw-covered face and turned his head from side to side.

"Wrong answer again."

Timon smirked as he dug his fingers on Max's stomach and moved them up and down and up and down again and again until he was starting to cry for mercy.

"Ti-heh-heh-heh-heh-mon," Uncle Max tried to say between giggles. "St-ah-ah-ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hap," he begged.

"Not until you feel completely better," Timon replied, tickling him harder.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! Ah-ha-ha-lright! St-ah-ah-ha-ha-hap! I suren-heh-heh-heh-der! Now st-ah-ah-ah-ha-ha-ha-hap," he pleaded through bursts of laughter. Timon would had gone longer, but he felt it was time let up for Max. He surely felt much better now.

He let up and let Uncle Max catch his breath. Max stopped breathing so heavily after awhile and looked up at his nephew.

"You're a good kid and nephew, Timon," Uncle Max said as he got on to his feet.

"Yeah, well you're not so bad yourself old-timer," Timon teased, extending a hand to help his uncle to his feet. Max dusted himself off a bit, and then playfully punched Timon in the shoulder before heading back towards the colony.

Timon gave a small laugh while he rubbed the now sour spot on his arm. He then followed after Max, thinking about what had happened earlier.

Maybe it wasn't just Uncle Max who had gotten un-stressed during the tickling.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this, it was my first time doing a Lion King story about the meerkats, so please forgive me if I did anything wrong.**

 **Please review and tell me how I did. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
